thesummerlandsboysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legends Story of the Mucky Boys
"The Legends Story of the Mucky Boys" 'is a s'eason 1 episode of the Summerlands, This episode is where the Summerlands try to be trendy. Characters *Patrick *Double-D *Zack *Jimmy *Sarah *Kevin *Rolf *Jonny Locations *The Lane *The Cul-de-Sac *Double D's House Plot The Cul-de-Sac's newest attraction Summerlands Land is open for business and despite there only being one ride, Zack is confident the local kids will pay big to savor it's thrills. However too big a push from Patrick sends Zack & armchair into orbit and landing neatly on Kevin's window and understandably Kevin is soon looking for the culprit. Double D thinks he should tell the truth but instead Zack spins him a tale about the "Mucky Boys" a group of juvenile delinquents dropped off by a tornado & raised by mice, who eat their own weight in cheese and throw comfortable chairs about for fun. Amazingly Kevin swallows this and before the Summerlands can blink all the local kids are out looking for the Mucky Boys - it won't be long before the truth comes out! So it's down to the construction site to play the role of manic Mucky Boys - Patrick is in his element and Zack hams it up with his silly faces and loud noises but they can't stay ahead of the pursuit forever. Meanwhile, the kids expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh, Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Double D is worried she will discover the secret. The Summerlands cover themselves with paint and attempt to pull of raid on the kids, were they exit the cave the three pop out and scare them Sarah looking at Patrick covered in paint immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Kevin after finding the truth out is angered really bad and his final revenge is rock solid to say the least! He later punishes the Summerlands by cementing them in a block of cement which stables up, the kids begin laughing at them the way they are stuck as Jonny comes along with a cake secretly telling them theres a hammer inside to free themselves as Jonny leaves Patrick munches on the cake with the hammer stuck on the side of his face. Zack points it out to him but Patrick thinks he said tarantula instead of hammer which scares Patrick. How they will eventually get out of the block isn't shown. Quotes *'Double D': Summerlands ''"You're tampering with the laws of weight and balance Zack... Zack?" ''sighs "Ah, ignorance must be bliss." ---- *'Zack': "We the Summerlands are smarter than-" Patrick: interrupting "Onions?" Zack: "No, Patrick." Patrick: "Buttered toast? A bus driver?" ---- *'Patrick: '"Where's Zack and Double D?" Double D: exasperated "Stuck to your foot like an old gum wrapper." ---- *'Rolf': "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two dogs and a shoe on his back." Sarah: "So what?" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy tripped in Summerlands' big footprints "Look at the size of this footprint, I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother!" ---- *'Zack': in muck "Kacukawawa-sakatagagaga-Kickchukamama!" ---- *'Jonny': whispers "Psst. Zack. There's... a... hammer...in the cake."